


El robo sin castigo

by AdelaideScott



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de tres viñetas centradas en Wedy (Mary) y Aiber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index animi

**Author's Note:**

> 4.Coldplay–Clocks.Tabla musical 1.Lunas y tinta.

Wedy nació con quince años de edad. Salió de la cabeza de su joven madre: Mary Kenwood. Como Atenea, la Diosa griega hizo con su padre Zeus, pero en sentido más bien figurado. Y sí, con el alias, vino también todo su saber, concentrado, activado. Una Mary que se viste por completo de negro y que ya no parece una dama inglesa, chapada a la antigua, ahora casi muerta al reflejo de esa ventana cuyo vidrio blindado resulta difícil de penetrar, incluso con un rayo láser. De la misma forma en que (Contrariamente a lo que Aiber piensa o insinúa) no se siente menos cosa cuando le asignan una *w* más pequeña casi instantáneamente. Porque el anciano parece el padre de L. y le recuerda un poco a su propio autor de la vida que lleva al corriente.

-Pensé que te quejarías. Eso del poder de la mujer reducido...

Wedy ríe. Mary alza una ceja y busca la señal del brillo en su mano izquierda.

-Me imagino que es casado.-Wedy sonríe, frota la punta de su bota piel de cocodrilo contra ese tobillo y es Mary la que no busca flirtear, sino encontrar el estuche de una pistola por ahí. No termina de creerse el cuento pacifista. No quiere, porque a Wedy no le importaría tener que robarse a un hombre, si es del tipo con el cual sueña.

-¡Con mi psicóloga, madre de tres hermosos hijos, que a su vez me han dado ocho nietos!-Rebusca en su billetera por fotografías y Wedy desvía los ojos porque no le gusta ser ladrona de un padre con hijos, porque quiere pensar que es un soltero desvergonzado que planea llevársela a pesar el invierno póstumo a las fiestas compartidas con su familia de sangre, que le heredó profesión, color de ojos, cabello, dientes y ciento veinte hectáreas. Mary también hace el gesto, pero es porque no quiere comprometerse a saber cómo son los rostros de la progenie de un descuidado que aún no comprende en dónde carajo se ha metido.


	2. Propriae ducis artes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un buen ladrón no deja que vean su rostro en el lugar donde trabaja. A pesar de que Mary hace todo el verdadero arte, Wedy desempeña el ingenuo papel de actriz/turista de una forma convincente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.Story of the year-Until the day I die.Tabla musical 1.Lunas y tinta.6/100@Reto diario.

Un buen ladrón no deja que vean su rostro en el lugar donde trabaja. A pesar de que Mary hace todo el verdadero arte, Wedy desempeña el ingenuo papel de actriz/turista de una forma convincente.

Mary se cubre la cara con un pasamontañas negro, como le enseñara su papá, el dueño de una importantísima agencia de seguridad, que le robaba incluso a sus clientes más acaudalados.

Wedy no soporta tener nada que le recubra las facciones, que quiere lucir a toda hora en sus juegos de seducción. Su madre siempre le había dicho que el primer esposo debía ser robado, a manera de estreno de la profesión, extendida incluso al ritmo de la vida diaria. Hasta para eso es necesario tener las mejores herramientas, ¿no?

Wedy, la del vestido rojo y que osaba beber frente a sus familiares de sangre enrojecida. Mary, la niña resentida e incapaz de protestar, cuyos ojos escrutaban las altas paredes de los edificios para averiguar -durante el ocio primero-cómo trepar y escurrirse en el interior de los monstruos de vientre redondeado en vidrio y espejo.

Las dos tienen éxito. Eso es lo importante. Wedy está orgullosa, Mary satisfecha y hay millones en joyas que atestiguan que el talento corre por las (mismas) venas de ambas. Si puede evitar que te caigas de un décimo piso, es lo bastante fuerte como para que no te abandone jamás.


	3. Ratio decidendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El diez de junio, Mary ha cumplido veinte años y Wedy diez. Una se ha sentido exhausta todo el maldito día, sin razón aparente. La otra no ha recibido llamado alguna por parte de Aiber desde mediados del diciembre pasado y la angustia la lleva a acelerar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.The Fray-Over my head.Tabla musical 1.Lunas y tinta.7/100@Reto diario.

El diez de junio, Mary ha cumplido veinte años y Wedy diez. Una se ha sentido exhausta todo el maldito día, sin razón aparente. La otra no ha recibido llamado alguna por parte de Aiber desde mediados del diciembre pasado y la angustia la lleva a acelerar.

Mary es episcopal y _siente necesidad_ de poner su vida en manos del destino. Wedy siempre ha tenido inclinación por los dioses antiguos y _prefiere_ dejarla en manos del destino. 

-Papá.-Wedy vuelve a verse en brazos de su soberano padre, el viejo Robin Hood de cabellos blancos, acariciándole los hombros, contándole qué aceites es mejor usar para determinados cerrojos. Porque los lásers de ahora que se compran en Suiza, aunque haya sido la cuna de su familia en tiempos más humildes, no tienen encanto. Mary piensa también en su madre, la mujer que tenía dos mil amantes distintos, pero adoraba con devoción a quien-supuestamente-la engendró. Indudablemente: las mismas cejas pobladas, el idéntico cabello y unos ojos almendrados que no podrían ser sino suyos. O de un apuesto bailarín alemán que frecuentó a esa mujer durante el verano de 1990.

Mary tiene dudas acerca de su talento como ladrona y dactilógrafa, pese a que esto último es más que nada un hobby, al igual que está insegura con respecto a su aspecto. Solía tener el cabello castaño oscuro, hasta que Wedy la convenció de que era mejor idea tenerlo rubio. Como la gata de Batman que adorara en su infancia-Michelle Pfeiffer era su modelo a seguir y Gatúbela profesaba una ideología que le hubiera gustado...de no ser por su desconfianza al género humano en general. 

Nunca ha perdido su identidad, siquiera ha sentido que estaba nunca en celo. 

Como hermanas idénticas -a los ojos de extraños- que intercambian lugares para la ocasión: así era Mary cuando Wedy tomaba el control y flirteaba con el galán que ella anhelaba realmente.

Su madre le había dicho que volverían a verse en el Infierno, a pesar de que auguró erróneamente que Wedy moriría antes que ella. La que aceleró fue Mary, harta del destino que la convertiría irremediablemente en la otra mujer, excluída de los afectos legales.

Porque era un horror estar enamorada sin poder confesarse adecuadamente con su objeto de tal sentimiento. Porque después de la muerte de L., la vida era monótona y sus misiones cada mes en son de arrebatar el pan de cada día, con su respectivo peso en joyas, resultaban hastiantes. Porque ya no le quedaban libros clásicos e indispensables para leer. Su padre se los había legado tras cinco inviernos que pasó escondido en su propio sótano, a consciencia de problemas con el gobierno de turno, y Mary tenía cada día más quejas acumuladas, con respecto a esa vacía existencia del día a día). El hombre correcto estaba casado, le hablaba por teléfono casualmente como si de su hermana menor se tratara, acomodaba una cita en un hotel para la ocasión de los que necesitan un respiro de la eternidad conyugal. 

No son buenos motivos para morir pero Wedy necesita creer que es por uno de ellos que debe cometer suicidio. Mary sospecha algo más pero es la pasiva de ambas. Ahora que ha muerto, Aiber sufre de luto. La desesperación toma la forma de un tumor cancerígeno en su cerebro. Justicia divina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on,nada me pertenece, solo el fic.


End file.
